


Getting to Yes

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 2 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://inell.livejournal.com/profile">inell</a>'s prompt of <i>Hermione/Blaise: tree, desk, rain</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Getting to Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written on 2 October 2008 in response to [inell](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Blaise: tree, desk, rain_.

There was no saving the tree that had fallen in their back garden, but Blaise remained in the rain to regard it long after Hermione had gone inside.

He knew that she loved him and her career in equal measure. He couldn't win her by getting down on one knee and making like a penguin.

 _We've already feathered our nest. No perfect stone needed_.

He'd have to present her with a symbol of his acceptance of her choices.

It took all night, but Blaise could tell that Hermione understood at once the significance of the desk he'd fashioned for her.


End file.
